


Dee’s Dilemma (Part 2 of Sam and Anastasia-I Do and I Do Again —Also Known as the Sequel and the Prequel of Sam and Dee)

by cbucsrule7



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Group Marriage, Lies, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbucsrule7/pseuds/cbucsrule7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee's got a lot on her mind and a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dee's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/gifts), [ivanolix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/gifts).



> This work, like part one is also for Saathi1013 who continues to provide inspiration and encouragement. I also want to thank Ivanolix for writing Meet Your Storm. It gave me a new perspective on Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and motherhood. Hope you like it.  
> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a second attempt to share how I think my favorite Quad could have ended up. I'm a big fan of Sam/Dee/Lee/Kara quad. I believe that Sam and Dee have a story to tell that did not get covered on the show. This is my take on how I think it could have worked out. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Anastasia Dualla Adama-Anders, Dee to those close to her, Ana to those closer, observed herself in the mirror. Pregnant, she could barely get her mind around Doc Cottles’s announcement. She, Lee, Kara, and Sam decided the best way to get over the jealousy and the hurt of finding Lee and Kara in the throes of passion in the observation deck was if the four of them were to enter into what their ancestors called a group marriage. It seemed like such a simple solution. They worked out the sleeping arrangements and when they each would “be" with the other. That being the case, when Dee found out she was pregnant her first thought was, “I wonder who the father is, Lee or Sam?” Either would be fine with her. She knew Lee would teach their baby the finer points of being a top pilot and explain what it would take in order for them to make CAG one day. Sam? Sam would teach them everything about playing Pyramid and how to think on their toes in case of an emergency. She smiled at the notion. She could see Kara sneaking them into Joe’s to teach them how to play Triad. “Always keep your cards close and your cubits closer.” Dee grinned at that image of Starbuck with a child. Pregnant. Wow.   
How should she approach everyone with the news? Would they be happy? Mad? Indifferent? She could try ending it and keep the pregnancy to herself. What? No! What was she thinking? Get rid of it? With so few of them left—Dee pushed that thought from her mind. Of course, she would keep it. Besides, no one with half a brain would kill the Admiral’s grandchild—if it were Lee’s, and definitely not Sam’s child. Not when he was a Final Five Cylon and she was human. There had been a Cylon-Cylon pregnancy with Saul and Caprica and male human and Cylon child with Helo and Athena, but never had a human had a Cylon baby, especially a Final Five Cylon baby. The last fact was that she loved both Lee and Sam and wanted this child no matter whose it was. Gods knows if they waited for Kara to decide to have a child the Old Man would have a Colonial flag draped over him and would be sent out the airlock into the stars before that happened. There had been bets placed on that-Dee had overheard some of the crew talking about it. No. She was keeping it and that was that. 

Dee unlocked and opened the hatch door. The smell of onions, mushrooms, and burdock root along with the ever-present algae for tonight’s algae soup made her run to the head. The others looked at each other as they all exclaimed the same thing, “What the frak is wrong with Dee?” Lee and Sam jumped up at the same time to check on her as Kara stood stirring the pot with a concerned look on her face. “Let me know if you need me to call Ishay or Cottle.” She was worried. She had not told the others or Dee, but she had seen Dee almost pass out in the bathroom yesterday and she had been looking at little tired lately. She would kick herself if it was something serious and she had held out on Lee and Sam. She was determined to make this marriage work and not frak up.   
Lee and Sam saw Dee go in the stall barely getting the door closed before they heard her empty her stomach of her midmorning snack. “Ana? Anastasia honey, are you all right?” That was Lee. His voice filled with love and concern. “Yeah Babe are you okay? You’ve got us worried.” Sam’s voice held the same sentiment as Lee. “I’m fine. I will be out in a minute. Tell Kara I am okay. She doesn’t have to call the Doc. They left out looking hesitantly back at the stall and at each other. A few minutes later Dee came back to where Kara had prepared their bowls of soup and a cup of ginger tea for Dee. Dee sipped at the tea, held her hand up in the form of a no at the soup. “So,” said Apollo. “Care to tell us what brought that on?” “Yeah Dee, you okay?” Somewhere in the back of Sam’s mind, he had an inkling as to what might be wrong, but he waited patiently with the others for Dee to speak. If his idea was right, he hoped it was his. He had really come to love Dee. In fact, he was amazed at how quickly he had fallen in love with her. “Well everyone. It’s not contagious.” Kara blew out a sigh of relief and laughter. “We can thank the gods for that. On a more serious note, what’s wrong love?” It still sounded strange to Dee to hear Kara speak so lovingly to her, knowing that just a few short months ago she would have called her something far less endearing.   
Dee took a deep breath and gazed at all of them before starting. “Well guys. I don’t know exactly where to start. I don’t know how you guys will react when I tell you what I have to say.” Sam stared lovingly and intently at Dee. They had spent a lot of time together since getting married so that they could get to know more about each other. It gave Kara and Lee and him and Dee time to have a proper honeymoon with each other’s spouse. In that short time, it seemed that he knew her better than he ever knew Kara. He wasn’t sure, but he felt that it had something to do with what the two of them had experienced at the hands of Lee and Kara, but there seemed to be something more. It almost seemed like Destiny had brought them together. As he gazed at her, Dee turned to gaze back and their eyes held a knowing that he just could not put his finger on. Dee was good at reading people though, so maybe that was it. Maybe she knew what he was thinking. Dee smiled at him and then turned her attention to Lee and Kara who looked at her with concern wondering if Dee was sick again like when she had Mellorak sickness when the Sagitarrons had come on board despite her denial that what was wrong with her was not catching. “Well everyone.” Dee paused and took another deep breath before continuing. “I’m pregnant.”


	2. Sam? Lee? Who's the Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quad wait in anticipation to find out who's the daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, like part one is also for Saathi1013 who continues to provide inspiration and encouragement. I also want to thank Ivanolix for writing Meet Your Storm. It gave me a new perspective on Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and motherhood. Hope you like it.  
> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a second attempt to share how I think my favorite Quad could have ended up. I'm a big fan of Sam/Dee/Lee/Kara quad. I believe that Sam and Dee have a story to tell that did not get covered on the show. This is my take on how I think it could have worked out. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Sam smiled to himself thinking, “I knew it.” Lee and Kara stood with their mouths agape and then Lee began to smile and ran and picked Dee up spinning her around. “Oh gods Dee. That is fantastic! I have been looking forward to starting a family with you. In fact…” Lee stopped short. He stopped and looked at Kara who was looking at Sam. Lee looked at Sam and then at Dee. “Hey, wait. I…I just assumed I was the father. Sorry Sam. I wasn’t thinking. Dee, honey. Do you know which one of us is the father?” Lee looked a little deflated. He knew his family of Adamas was small and that he and his wife—correction wives were the only chance for the Adama line to continue. Dee looked at Sam and Lee. Both looked expectantly at her, as well as Kara. “Actually, I don’t. I see Doc Cottle tomorrow and hopefully he will be able to tell me more then.” “That’s fantastic news Dee.” Kara was squealing as if she had found out she was the father. She was grinning from ear to ear. “Auntie Kara is going to spoil this kid rotten.” Everyone looked at her with shock. They knew about Kara’s upbringing and the abuse she suffered under her mother’s not-so-loving hands. “What? Just because I’ve not been gushing and running to become a mom right away does not mean I cannot love being ‘Auntie Kara’.” Dee laughed in agreement. “You will make a great ‘Auntie Kara’ and an even better mom one day Starbuck.” They all chimed in in agreement. They knew how good Kara had been with Kacey once she had gotten used to her. The group finished eating and Dee managed to keep down her tea and some crackers Lee had found for her. “Well, since Dee has to get up early in the morning to see who’s her baby’s daddy, (everyone chuckles), what’s say we clean up the kitchen and call it a night?” Lee was ready for morning. He really wanted the baby to be his and couldn’t wait for the next morning to get here. As they got ready for bed, Lee took his place behind Dee and Sam lay facing her with Kara holding Sam. Sam and Dee stared at each other in the middle, with Dee flashing him a smile that he knew was responsible for his good dreams that night. Gods he loved her. He loved Kara too, but with Dee….he couldn’t explain it. It was like Kara had a destiny for the fleet, but Dee had a destiny similar to Helo and Athena’s daughter Hera. If this child was his, it would be proof of their love. Isn’t that what the Cylons believed? That in order to procreate they had to be in love? Sam, like Lee, couldn’t wait until morning.


	3. Two Times the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is in for a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, like part one is also for Saathi1013 who continues to provide inspiration and encouragement. I also want to thank Ivanolix for writing Meet Your Storm. It gave me a new perspective on Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and motherhood. Hope you like it.  
> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a second attempt to share how I think my favorite Quad could have ended up. I'm a big fan of Sam/Dee/Lee/Kara quad. I believe that Sam and Dee have a story to tell that did not get covered on the show. This is my take on how I think it could have worked out. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Twins? Dee surrounded by her spouses nearly passed out. She was having twins. “That is awesome Dee! Dee? Hey are you okay?” Kara looked at Dee with concern. “Yeah, sure I’m fine.” The others were not so sure. The look on Dee’s face did not look like she was fine. Dee shook her head. “Oh, it’s just something Doc Cottle mentioned because he knows I have two husbands.” “Well? What did he say?” Lee began to panic a little, thinking it could be something that could harm the babies. “Oh, nothing bad, just the fact that if a person were to have twins; fraternal twins that is, and had been with two guys within a certain amount of time they each could be the dad to the twins.” Lee looked relieved. “Oh, so what you are saying is, because you and I and Sam have been together in a short period of time and you are having twins; if they are fraternal twins, then it is possible that we each could be father to the babies?” “Yes.” Sam looked at Dee. “That would be great Dee, right?” “Yeah, it would.” “Well, we’re about to find out. Here comes Ishay and the Doc.

“Well, the gang’s all here for the test results I see.” Doc Cottle came in with Ishay looking as cheery as was possible for the doc. Ishay smiled quietly and handed the doc Dee’s medical folder. “Well now let’s see what we have all been waiting to find out.” He glanced down at the results and then looked at Ishay questioningly with a slight frown. “Are you sure? I thought based on…well anyway.” Ishay had nodded yes and that was good enough for him. “Well, first I want to do an ultrasound to make sure the babies are doing all right and then I will read the results.” Ishay got out the warm ultrasound gel and applied it to Dee’s stomach. Lee, Kara, and Sam stood closer on the other side of the bed so they could get a better look at the image on the screen. “Do you guys want to know what you are having?” They all nodded. Cottle moved the wand in the gel over Dee’s stomach and the group stared in awe as they began to pick out hands, a face, and a foot. Tears streamed down Dee’s face, as she got emotional seeing the babies moving around inside of her. One was sucking its thumb. “Oh my goodness. This is the first time it has felt real. I mean, gosh; there are two little lives in there." The group smiled at Dee and hugged her. “Well, now. I hate to break this up, but I think you people not only wanted to see your babies, but find out who the father is.” He paused and looked back at Ishay who nodded. “According to the results, Dee you and Lee are the proud parents of a boy and a girl and will be able to welcome your blessing in about six months.”

Lee let out a little “Whoop” and kissed Dee. “Oh, gods Dee, I love you. You have made me the happiest man.” Dee smiled at Lee and then glanced over to Sam and Kara. Kara was staring at Sam. Sam smiled a small smile at Dee and Lee and stuck out his hand to Lee. “Congratulations guys.” He bent down to kiss Dee and whispered in her ear. “Next time it will be you and me.” She hugged him and whispered back, “Count on it.” She gave him a sad smile. She had been hoping that the twins would belong to both Sam and Lee. Kara hugged Dee and congratulated her, and then she excused herself to talk to Dr. Cottle. “Hey Doc, wait up a sec.” Cottle turned around and said, “Oh, I almost forgot you wanted to see me Starbuck.” Let us go into my office. Sam glanced at Kara and she mouthed at him that she would be back in a few to go on back to the hatch. He nodded and watched her follow Dr. Cottle.  
Sam turned his attention back to Lee and Dee. He kissed her on the forehead and said, “Hey you two. Congrats again. I’m going back home and get dinner started. Kara said she would be coming back in a little bit.” “Okay. We’ll be along as soon as I help Dee get this goo off her belly and get her dressed.” Sam nodded and went back to their home. Dee watched him silently with a concerned look in her eyes as she saw Sam wipe at his eyes. She was about to cry again over how dejected Sam looked, but when Lee wiped the gel off her belly, and then kissed it and began telling the babies how much he loved them and that he couldn’t wait to hold them in his arms, she couldn’t help but smile. She was smiling at Lee and thought how much like his dad he was even though he would never admit it. “Hey Lee, before we go home, how’s about we stop off and let someone know he’s gonna be a you-know-what before it’s all over the fleet.” “Oh man. You know I was so excited I forgot about dad. He’s going to be giddy.” “Looks like you and he will be running a close first in the giddy department.” “What? Hey, I deserve to feel giddy. Dee I have been wanting this for a long time now. I know I frakked up being with Kara, but we’ve been working it out since we all are married now. Kara loves you, me and Sam, and Sam loves me, Kara, and he definitely loves you.” “What makes you say that Lee?” Lee smiled a knowing look at Dee. “I see how he looks at you Dee and how he is always touching you whenever we’re all together. If it wasn’t for the fact that I know he loves Kara, and I know I love you, I would say that we could just switch marriage partners.” Dee started to say something, but Lee stopped her and continued his thought. “I have to say Dee I really do love you and in my own way I always have. It just took almost losing you to make me realize it. Now that we’re going to have a family I am more in love with you than ever. You have made me the happiest man in the world.” “I’m happy too Lee, though I won’t lie. I was really hoping that the test would prove that you and Sam were the dads. I hate seeing Sam looking so downhearted while we’re celebrating our little family. He wanted to be a dad so badly. He lost a lot finding out he was a Final Five Cylon and that his whole life up to this point has been a lie.” “Yeah, I know. But hey, he and Kara can try and once you have the babies, nothing says you guys can’t try again.” Dee cocked her head and smiled. “Do you mean that Lee? You wouldn’t mind if I had Sam’s baby?” “Would you mind if Kara had mine?” Dee gave that idea some real thought. There was always that possibility. Kara having Lee’s baby was not something Dee had focused on, and now that he had asked her, she wasn’t sure how she felt. For so long Kara had been a bone of contention in her marriage to Lee and now she was her wife. She had gotten to know Kara better being in close confines with her and had grown to love her as much as she loved Lee and Sam. Dee breathed out and told Lee no. She would not mind if Kara had his baby. Lee glanced at Dee and held her eyes. He saw the sincerity there and held her face, kissing her deeply. “I love you Anastasia. I love you so much.” “And I you Lee, more now than ever. Come on. Let’s go see your dad.”

“Praise the gods. Congratulations you two.” Admiral Adama hugged the two of them. “I have looked forward to this day for a long time. Son, you and Dee have made me the happiest man in the universe.” “I think you mean the second happiest dad. I think I’ve got you beat in that area.” “You may at that son. So, how long before I get to hold my grandchild?” “Well Sir, we actually have more news for you. Not only are we pregnant, but we are pregnant with twins and you can hold your granddaughter and grandson in about six months.” Dee beamed up at her father-in-law, excited to see the surprise and delight in his eyes. He sat down and tears poured from his eyes. He swiped at them. Lee looked concerned at his dad. “Dad. Are you okay?” Adama drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah son. I was just thinking how happy and proud your mom and brother would be to see this day. But hey. We’re celebrating life, not looking back on death. Have you guys thought about names?” “ Not yet, but I’m sure we can find room for a Will or Wilhelmina somewhere.” “Well take your time. Names are special. They say a lot about a child. They show where they come from. Maybe some combination of Tauron, Caprican, and Sagittaron if you are going the traditional route?” “We’ll see dad. Right now we have to get home. Sam is preparing dinner and we don’t want to keep him waiting.” “Well thanks for letting me know in person and not through the Galactica Grapevine. Love you guys.” “Love you too dad.” “Good night Admiral.” “Dee, only Admiral in the CIC. Otherwise, call me Dad.” “Yes Sir, Dad.” She hugged him and smiled as she and Lee walked out the door to be with their spouses. “Well, that went well.” “Yep.”


	4. A Strange Thing Happened on the Way Back from Cottle's Office or, Kara's Got News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There must be something in the water because Kara's got it too. The Baby Bug that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, like part one is also for Saathi1013 who continues to provide inspiration and encouragement. I also want to thank Ivanolix for writing Meet Your Storm. It gave me a new perspective on Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and motherhood. Hope you like it.  
> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a second attempt to share how I think my favorite Quad could have ended up. I'm a big fan of Sam/Dee/Lee/Kara quad. I believe that Sam and Dee have a story to tell that did not get covered on the show. This is my take on how I think it could have worked out. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Kara sat facing Dr. Cottle. “Okay Doc. Give it to me straight. Am I pregnant or not? I’ve missed two cycles already and although I haven’t been outright sick, I have had a few bouts of nausea.” “Well Starbuck. You hit the nail on the head. You are pregnant, and according to these tests, it looks like you are pregnant with Sam’s baby.” “Really? That’s funny. I thought for sure it would be Lee’s since we had spent more time together.” Cottle looked at her inquisitively and then looked up at Ishay who began busying herself with the ultrasound machine. “What do you mean?” “Well Doc. When we all got married, we thought it best that the spouses who didn’t know each other that well should spend time and get to know each other. Well that meant Dee and Sam. Lee and I of course have known each other since Caprica. When I say Dee and Sam spent time together, I mean they spent A LOT of time together. They took the honeymoon thing to the max. If we weren’t all married, it probably would have made me mad, but we promised no jealousy. Besides, Dee and I got to spend a lot of time together too.” She smiled at a certain memory of her and Dee and then looked back at Cottle. “So you can see why I just knew Sam would be Dee’s babies’ dad and Lee mine. By the way, there is only one baby right?” Cottle nodded. “Whew. Thank gods. Getting used to the idea of being pregnant after the frakked up childhood I had is a mission all its own, but if I had been pregnant with twins, well….Dee’s got a lot of stamina is all I can say. Well, I better go they will be waiting on me. I guess I can tell them my news now. I didn’t want to say anything and usurp Dee’s happiness earlier. But since I am as far along as she is, I can’t hide it much longer. Thanks Doc.” “No problem Starbuck. Congrats.” As Kara walked out the room, Cottle called Ishay in his office to finish completing their notes for the day. He looked at her, but she avoided his gaze as she followed him.

“Wow. What an exciting day, huh?” Lee was still riding high off the news that he was going to be a dad to twins. “Yeah.” Sam began plating the food and looked up as Kara walked in the door. “Everything all right Starbuck?” He could tell the way his wife walked in the door she had had some news from Doc Cottle. “Yeah. Everything is more than all right Mr. Anders.” She smiled at him and slipped her arms up under his and held him around the waist. She smiled up at him and he started to smirk, his eyes crinkling into two pools of blue. “Kara. Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?” “Yeah Dad. I’m starving what’s that I smell? Bun in the oven?” Dee and Lee looked up from their plates and they both said it at the same time—“Dad??!! Kara, are you pregnant too?” Kara stood there beaming. “Yep, got a little Pyramid player in here the way he’s wiggling.” She patted her stomach. 

Sam hugged her tight. “Oh, Kara. This is the best news. We all have so much to celebrate. Here, sit.” He pulled a chair out for her and placed her plate in front of her. He sat down and looked at his family. This was such a great day. He had dreamed this. Not quite like this. In his dream, which was so vivid, Dee was having his baby and Kara was having Lee’s. But he knew sometimes dreams had opposite meanings. Either way, he was a happy man. Dee watched Kara and Sam as Lee rubbed her stomach with soft caresses. It was a great day.


	5. We Get It Almost Every Night or It's a Supernatural "Deelight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being pregnant doesn't mean you stop having "fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, like part one is also for Saathi1013 who continues to provide inspiration and encouragement. I also want to thank Ivanolix for writing Meet Your Storm. It gave me a new perspective on Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and motherhood. Hope you like it.  
> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a second attempt to share how I think my favorite Quad could have ended up. I'm a big fan of Sam/Dee/Lee/Kara quad. I believe that Sam and Dee have a story to tell that did not get covered on the show. This is my take on how I think it could have worked out. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Four months passed and the couples went about their job duties until Dee and Kara were put on duty restrictions. Dee did not mind so much, but Kara was climbing the walls not being able to fly and watch over her “Nuggets’” performances during trainings. With nothing to do but walk around the ship to get a little exercise, Dee and Kara walked until they got to the observation deck. Dee looked at Kara and Kara at Dee. “Dee. I know we really haven’t gone in here much since that night. I want you to know how sorry I was and am. I love you Dee and I never want to hurt you, Sam or Lee ever again.” “Forget it Starbuck. I have. I love you too and I can really see what Lee saw in you now that we have been married.” “Thanks Dee. That means a lot. You know, I want this marriage to work. Some of the crew are betting against it and I’d really love to prove them wrong. That’s why I wanted to make sure you and I were really okay ya know?” “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry. We are.” She hugged Kara and then draped her arm around her neck as the two walked back home. 

When they got there they both looked at each other and then at the bed. “Last one to the bed is a rotten egg!” “No fair, there’s three of us having to get there.” That was Dee. Starbuck laughed and said, “Ah, yeah, and?” Dee threw a pillow at her once she finally waddled to the bed. They both howled with laughter. Sam and Lee came in the door and just looked at their wives with wonder. “This ought to be a good night. Both of our wives laughing and in a good mood? No complaints of feet swelling and ‘Do I look fat in this?’ Yep, it’s gonna be a good night.” Kara and Dee laughed, looked at each other and then threw their pillows at Sam and Lee. “Pillow fight!” The guys got in on the action and before long they were all in a heap on the bed, puffing and out of breath; laughing until their sides hurt. This was how it was supposed to be. 

Sam looked at Lee and gave him the signal that he wanted to be alone with Dee for a while. “Hey Kara. Come take a walk with me and help me raid the galley. I thought I saw some salted caramel algae ice cream in the freezer.” Kara looked at Dee, “Ya want I should bring you some pickles and ice cream back? Dee wrinkled her nose at the prospect of algae ice cream, but nodded yes to the pickles.” Sam grabbed Dee and kissed her long and hard and whispered, “I love you so much Dee. I hope you never doubt my love for you.” Dee smiled at Sam, but with a little worried look in her eyes. “I love you too, but why would you say that? You have never given me a reason to doubt your love for me Sam.” Sam nodded and said, “I know, but now that Kara and I and you and Lee are having babies, I know I will have to spend more time helping Kara with the baby and I’m sure Lee wants to bond with the twins. That may not leave a whole lot of time for us to be together.” “Sam, it’s not like we don’t live together.” She smiled her winning smile at him. “I’m sure we can work something out, besides we have our own babies to make remember?” He rubbed her stomach. “How could I forget? I can’t wait to get back into practice with you." He stood massaging her shoulders. “I just meant that once the kids get here our time may not be as free as it is now.” “Oh. I guess you’re right, but I still think we can work something out, and nothing says we can’t have fun tonight. No time like the present, so snap to attention Anders.” Sam shook his head. “Are you sure Dee? I don’t want us to do anything to harm the twins.” She smiled and said, “Doc said as long as it’s nothing rough I should be okay for the next month and a half, then he’s cutting me off. Says I probably would be too uncomfortable anyway by the time I get to 8 or 9 months.” “Well then, what are we waiting for?” Dee giggles as Sam swoops her up off her feet and takes her to the bed.


	6. Pickles and Algae Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quad gets comfortable in their roles and learn how to not be jealous, just loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, like part one is also for Saathi1013 who continues to provide inspiration and encouragement. I also want to thank Ivanolix for writing Meet Your Storm. It gave me a new perspective on Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and motherhood. Hope you like it.  
> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a second attempt to share how I think my favorite Quad could have ended up. I'm a big fan of Sam/Dee/Lee/Kara quad. I believe that Sam and Dee have a story to tell that did not get covered on the show. This is my take on how I think it could have worked out. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Lee and Kara walked to the galley. Their steps keep in time. Kara grabs Lee by the arm and kisses him deeply. “Hey, wait. I…Kara what are you doing?” “I’m kissing my husband why?” “But, you’re carrying Anders’ kid and Dee is carrying mine.” “Um, yeah? We’re married Lee. Me to Sam, Dee, and YOU! Why are you trying to go back to what had us frakked up in the first place? We married so there would be no jealousy and we could be with each other legally.” “I know. I know.” Lee chuckled a little. “I got a first-hand look at that when Sam gave me the signal he wanted to be alone with Dee. I guess old habits die hard sometimes and I wasn’t thinking.” He grabs her face and kisses her passionately and sweetly at the same time. “I love you Kara Thrace Anders-Adama.” “And I love you too Lee, now how’s about a detour to the pilots’ room and have a little fun in the rack?” “But, Kara. Dee and Sam….” He hesitates as he sees the look on her face that he is being uptight again. He laughs. “Ah, yeah. I think we can arrange to be gone for those pickles and ice cream just a little longer.” “Bingo. Let’s go big boy.” Lee laughs and Kara smiles at him in that way that he could never resist. Boots outside the door they steal into one of the bunks and leave nothing to the imagination.  
Kara and Lee make it back to their home and knock tentatively on the hatch door. “Come on in the gang’s all here!” Anders shouts laughing. He and Dee have gotten dressed and are sitting at the kitchen table waiting to devour the pickles and ice cream. They all hug and laugh as Lee cringes at the way Starbuck is eating her pickle and Sam looks dubiously at the algae ice cream. “Try it.” Lee told him. It looks like crap, but they have figured out ways to make it taste like heaven.” Sam takes a bite and smiles. “Hey Dee, he’s right. Try some.” Dee looks doubtful, but leans over and samples some off of Sam’s spoon. “Oh, my gods. This is fantastic.” She swipes the spoon out of Sam’s hand all the while smiling up at him with her green eyes sparkling. “Hey! Okay, just leave me some all right?” He could never deny Dee. She thanked him and then began to dutifully feed him a spoonful and then herself. She continued this until the ice cream was all gone. She reached over to kiss him and laughed because his lips were cold. Lee and Kara watched the two and then joined in kind. Kara though swirling the ice cream from her tongue onto Lee’s before kissing him. “I can’t remember when I have been so happy.” That was Kara, and she looked it too. The others smiled at her happy that they could make her happy. Kara’s life had been so fractured growing up that seeing her happy now meant the world to them. “Well. What’s say we call it a night? You ladies have appointments with Cottle in the morning.” Lee was always the one to remember appointments. The ladies groaned, but complied because they knew Lee was right and he was wanting to make sure they got enough sleep. They got ready to get in bed in their customary positions with Lee behind Dee and Kara behind Sam with Dee in the middle, when Kara got in Dee’s spot. At first Dee started to make an issue of it, but then she looked at Sam and Kara and understood. Sam wanted her tonight and Kara wanted Lee. That was fine with Dee. She kissed Lee before getting into bed and he caressed her hair and smiled, kissing her back. “I love you. You know that right?” “I love you too Lee. Good night love.” Kara rubbed Sam’s ear in the spot that she knew he liked rubbed. “I love you too Sam.” “And I you Kara.” He kissed the tip of her nose and patted her stomach telling the baby goodnight. He then held Dee and rubbed her stomach telling the twins. “Good night little ones. Uncle Sam loves you very much.” Dee was touched. Then she felt a tear on her face. Sam whispered to her, “What’s wrong Dee? Are you okay?” “Yeah. It’s just so sweet hearing you talk to the babies. I never heard you do that before.” “That’s because you are usually asleep when I do.” He smiled at her and held her close. It felt right. Soon they had drifted off to sleep and didn’t wake until the alarm went off the next morning.


	7. Lives in the Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions made put lives in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, like part one is also for Saathi1013 who continues to provide inspiration and encouragement. I also want to thank Ivanolix for writing Meet Your Storm. It gave me a new perspective on Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and motherhood. Hope you like it.  
> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a second attempt to share how I think my favorite Quad could have ended up. I'm a big fan of Sam/Dee/Lee/Kara quad. I believe that Sam and Dee have a story to tell that did not get covered on the show. This is my take on how I think it could have worked out. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Morning came earlier than any of them wanted to admit. They groaned and stretched, but were at the same time excited to be getting their second ultrasounds and a chance to see their babies. This would be Lee, Dee, and Sam’s first look at Kara and Sam’s baby, so they were all super excited. “I’m just glad they keep that gel warm.” That was Dee. She was feeling a little cold today for some reason even though Sam said she kept uncovering herself last night and she felt a little too warm. “Dee, you are burning up.” He felt her forehead. It was very hot and dry. Lee checked her pulse. It was racing. Sam got worried and wondered if their love-making the night before had caused this or the pickles and ice cream. He, Lee, and Kara looked at her with something beyond concern. “Dee, honey? Are you feeling okay besides having a fever and feeling cold?” Dee nodded her head. Lee had slapped a thermometer in her mouth, so she couldn’t talk, only nod. Sam rubbed her back as Lee helped slide her boots on and lace them up. He took the thermometer out of her mouth and read it as she sat there shivering. 104.2 He glanced worriedly at Lee and Kara. “Oh gods Lee. I can’t lose them. I…I can’t. Oh, Lee. I am so scared.” Lee held her and rocked her back and forth as Kara was just finishing getting dressed. Tears were streaming down Dee’s face. Lee held her face in his hands and told her, “It’s going to be all right Ana. Do you hear me? You and the twins will be just fine. Let’s get you and Kara to Doc Cottle now okay? Can you stand up?” Dee nodded yes and she and the others left and made their way to sick bay. Hearing Lee call Dee Ana let the others understand the gravity of Dee’s situation.  
Cottle took one look at Dee and called Ishay to help her out of her clothes and into a gown so she could be placed into bed. Kara was placed in the bed beside of Dee. Even though she showed no symptoms, Cottle wanted to take some tests to make sure it wasn’t anything catching. They told him about the pickles and algae ice cream. Sam pulled Cottle aside and asked him if him being with Dee that night before could have caused this. Cottle told him he didn’t think so, but that he would test him and Lee for anything that Dee could have caught from either of them. Ishay set up the ultrasound and checked the twins. They were both very still. She looked at Doc Cottle who rubbed his jaw and was shaking his head. Lee looked at Ishay and Cottle. “Doc. What’s wrong? Are the babies alright?” “I’m not sure Lee. I will have to conduct some tests. First Lee, you and Sam need a complete CBC…ah, complete blood count. I need to check and make sure you guys don’t have something that could harm the babies. I need to check Kara and her baby as well. I’m almost sure it is nothing to do with you and Sam, but I want to rule out everything.” Sam looked a little relieved. He would die if he thought he had hurt the twins or Dee. He and Lee and Dee and Kara let Cottle take their blood and a nurse took it to be tested. They then did the ultrasound on Kara while Dee was hooked up to IV fluids. Sam stood between both Kara and Dee. He, Lee and Dee watched the baby in Kara’s belly kick and twist and turn. “Wow. That is a little Pyramid player in there. He laughed, then looked at Dee and watched the monitor where the twins barely moved and one looked like it was in distress. He rubbed her hand and Lee held a cold compress on her forehead. Dee just stared at the monitor with tears streaming down her face. “Lee, Lee. We can’t lose them. Oh, gods we can’t lose them.” Dee sobbed and was inconsolable. Sam and Kara spoke to Dee letting her know that everything was going to be okay. Lee just kept staring at the monitor looking like a small, sad, little boy. He got up and left out of the room. “Hey Lee. Where are you going?” Sam’s voice sounding panicked. “I’m going to get the Adm…Dad. I’m going to get Dad. He should know what is happening. This may be his only chance to see his grandchildren.” “Lee, we don’t know…..” But Lee was already gone. Sam looked at Kara then at Dee. “Go to her Sam. I’m fine.” Sam hugged Kara and nodded at her for understanding his need to be there for Dee.  
“Dee?” Dee turned her head from the monitor and looked at or rather through Sam. She looked so tiny and frail laying there. Sam sat in the chair beside the bed and held Dee. Dee began to cry again and Sam held her trying to console her. Suddenly Dee let go of Sam and screamed in pain. “Ooooh, ooh no!” “Dee, Dee what’s wrong?” “My water broke and I believe I am having contractions, oh, oh gods it hurts so bad. Please, call Doc Cottle.” Sam called Cottle who came in just when Admiral Adama and Lee were coming in. Cottle told them that Dee had somehow gotten a staph infection that had nothing to do with Lee, Sam or the food they ate. It could have come from anything, but because the rest of them tested negative he knew it wasn’t because of Lee or Sam or what they ate. By this time, Kara had gotten dressed and was standing there holding Dee’s hand and helping her breathe. “I love you Dee. It’s going to be okay all right?” Dee nodded at her. Lee held Dee’s other hand and said, “I’m here Ana. I love you darling. It’s going to be okay. The babies will be fine.” Dee wanted to believe that. She had to believe it. Sam and Bill stood beside of Lee. Bill told Dee he was there and that she was a strong woman and that she and the babies needed to fight. Dee smiled at Bill and gave a small, “Yes Admiral…Dad.” He bent down and kissed her cheek and smiled at her. “You got Adamas in there. You’ll make it.” She nodded and smiled again. Another contraction hit that nearly knocked the wind out of Dee. “Okay guys only one of you can go back there with Dee at a time. You are going to have to go back one at a time. Lee since you’re the dad, you go first. Ishay has gotten the operating room ready in case we need to do a C-section. Don’t look alarmed. It’s standard procedure for multiple births. Come on Lee, Ishay.” Ishay and Lee followed Cottle. “Lee. Now that I know you aren’t sick, I need you to sit here and let the nurse get a pint of blood in case the babies need some.” “Sure thing Doc.” “Ishay get the nurse and let her know we need to get a pint of blood from Lee.” Ishay stood frozen. “Ishay!” “Um, yes sir.” She walked slowly away. “I don’t know what has gotten into her lately. She has been acting strangely ever since we found out Dee was pregnant.” He whispered out of Dee’s earshot. “Have you and Ishay had a relationship in the past Lee?” “What? Uh, no. No. As beautiful as Ishay is, we have never had a relationship. Why?” “Oh, it’s probably nothing, How about Sam?” Lee looked puzzled. “What about Sam? Oh, you mean him and Ishay? Nah. We would have found out about that by now. House rules. We had to be completely honest about any past relationships. None of us have been with Ishay. Though I know she isn't too keen on Anders being a Cylon.” “Oh yeah, okay. She sure has been acting strange when it comes to you guys though. Ah, here is Ishay and the nurse. Lee roll up your sleeve.” Lee gave the blood and rolled his sleeve back down. Dee’s contractions had started up again and Lee held her hand until they subsided. “How you holding on Dee?” “Okay, I guess. My fever is gone. Doc gave me an antibiotic and a fever reducer. I can feel the babies moving more now.” “That’s a relief.” Cottle got out the warm gel and lifted Dee’s gown using the wand to watch the babies on the monitor. “They don’t seem to be in as much distress now which is good. Dee, I need to check to see how many centimeters you are. This may hurt a little, but at least we will know how soon before you need to push. Are you ready?” Dee nodded. "Ah, good. 6 centimeters. We’re okay for now. I’m going to check with the nurse on the babies' tests. Be back in a few. Let me know if there are any changes.” “All right Doc. Hey Dee. I know Sam wanted to come in next. I’ll be right back and let Kara and Dad know what is going on. I love you sweetie.” “Okay. Love you too Lee.”

Sam peeks his head around the curtain. “Hey love. How you feeling?” “Much better, thanks. Just a little sore, but so much better than this morning. How’s Kara?” “She’s doing good. She can’t wait to see you. Doc said we can all be in the room during the delivery if you say it’s okay.” Dee smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Sam, I still wish that you were the dad of one of the twins. I want so much to make a family with you too.” Sam sighed and nodded his head. “I know. Me too Dee. I really don’t understand it, but that’s nature for you huh?” “Oooooh, oh gosh. That was a strong one that time.” Sam squeezed Dee’s hand until the contraction subsided. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. “Dee, I’m so proud of you.” Dee cocked her head and looked questioningly at Sam. “You have so much strength. If I were in your place, I would be freaking out, but you are sure taking all this in stride.” “Don’t be fooled Anders. Inside I am quivering jelly. I really miss my mom right now. She would be able to help me know what to do. Right now I’m winging it and letting nature take its course and relying on Doc and Ishay to help these little ones, but thanks.” “Dee. I meant what I said about us starting a family. I love you so much Dee. I can’t explain it, but ever since we touched hands in the hangar bay it’s like we were following a path we were meant to follow. Call it a Cylon thing, but I believe you and I are a part of something bigger like Helo and Athena with Hera. Somehow though Dee, and I haven’t mentioned it to the others, I feel it has something to do with the twins. Call me crazy, but I think they are a part of our “Destiny” I feel so close to them. I feel them. Does that sound crazy to you?” Dee stared at Sam in amazement. “No. No it doesn’t. In fact, I felt it that night I told you guys I was pregnant, but I dismissed it as hormones. What do think it means Sam?” “I’m not sure, but let’s keep this between you and me for now. Lee would probably freak out and Kara, well I’m not quite sure how Kara would react.” “Sure, I’ll keep this one.” Sam breathed a sigh of relief. They all had agreed to be open about everything with each other, but this time they felt a need to keep this one a secret for now. Sam stood up, stretched, hugged and kissed Dee. “Well, let me get Kara for you. I love you babe.” “Love you too, hon.” Sam walked out and held the curtain for Kara. 

“Hey there Dee. Glad you’re feeling better. You look a lot better.” “Thanks Kara. I do feel better.” “Kara. I’m so glad we ended up together. I’m still amazed at how quickly we all fell in sync and have made this marriage work. I love you so much.” “I know Dee. I feel the same way. If someone had told me back last year that we would be together, married, and expecting at the same time, I would have told them they were crazy and to go frak themselves.” “Yeah, but here we are and it feels so good. No fighting, no jealousy. It really feels good not to be angry all the time.” “Frak yeah.” They smile and hold each other. “Okay you two. Visiting is over for now. Dee needs to get prepped for delivery. Dee, we’re going to get you into the obstetrics and delivery room. Ishay grab the IV stand.” Cottle, the nurse, and Ishay rolled Dee into delivery as the others watched. Lee stared after Dee and sighed a silent prayer, “Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. Please let Dee and the twins be okay. I need them. We all need them.” Bill put his arms around his son. “They will be okay son. Don’t worry. I’m here for you and so are your spouses. They love you and so do I. Come on. Let’s go out in the waiting area and wait for the Doc.” Lee followed the others and sat in the closest chair. He sighed, holding his head in his hands while tears fell silently. Sam rubbed his eyes and jaw. He felt the way Lee looked. He stared at Kara who was pacing back and forth. He reached out to her, holding her in his arms. She started crying. “Gosh Sam. What if…” “Shhhh. Nothing is going to happened to Dee and the babies you hear me? Nothing!” “But Sam, what if it does? I don’t think I could take it. She’s our wife Sam. We all just got to the place we were all happy. Frak. This is so frakking unfair. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the labor and delivery room. Ishay came out to the waiting room looking pale. “Please guys. Come quickly. Dee is calling for you.” They all ran to the room where Dee lay drenched in sweat. “She is in hard labor now guys. You guys get on either side of her. Lee you on this side. Sam, you on the other. I need you two to hold her legs and help me to catch the twins. Kara and Bill I need you two topside on either side holding her hands and back to help her push.” Dee started panting. “Oh I feel another one Doc.” “Okay Dee honey, push!” Dee pushed as hard as she could, panting and breathing hard. She tried to find something to focus on and began looking into two pools of blue. Sam’s eyes. He smiled at her. “You’re doing great Dee. Keep pushing.” “Okay”, she breathed. She stared at Sam and it seemed like all the pain vanished. She could do this. She glanced over to Lee who smiled and readjusted his grip on her leg. “Come on Dee. We got you. Push Ana, push. I see a head.” Bill and Kara helped Dee sit up so she could bare down better. “Ahhhhhhh owwww. I can’t. It hurts too much.” Sam and Cottle coached her. “Yes you can Dee. The head is right there, push. That’s it here come the shoulders. Breathe Dee. Okay once more push.” Dee pushed for all she was worth. The first of the twins came out. “It’s our girl Dee.” Lee was ecstatic. He cut the cord. The baby started crying and they all sighed a sigh of relief. Ishay and the nurse got her cleaned up, weighed and measured and all the usual stuff that gets done for babies the moment they are born. 

“Okay Dee,” Sam told her. “Let’s get ready for baby number two.” Dee pushed like before and this time it did not take as long, nor hurt as badly. Sam cut the cord this time at Dee’s insistence. Soon they were holding baby number two. A little boy. His face scrunched up and wailing for all he was worth. “Yeah Dee. You did it!” they chorused. Dee smiled as she held the twins in her arms. The boy was already greedily searching for milk. Dee obliged him while Cottle worked with Ishay on the afterbirth and stitching Dee up where she had experienced some tearing. “Oh Dee. I am so proud of you and love you so much.” Lee was crying as he held their daughter in his arms. Adama exclaimed, “Congratulations you two. I would love to stay, but I got to relieve Tigh in the CIC and pass out some cigars.” “Okay Dad. I wish you could stay longer, but I understand.” “I’ll be back after my shift son believe you me.” He smiled and took his leave kissing Dee and hugging Lee. Sam and Kara peered over Lee’s shoulder at the baby, in awe. Sam kissed Kara. “That’s us next kid.” Kara got a strange look on her face as she peered over at Dee. She saw the blood and the afterbirth and swooned almost hitting the table. Sam grabbed her. “Easy does it Starbuck. Are you alright?” Kara shook her head to get her bearings. “Yeah. Just got a little dizzy from all the excitement and all the…blood. Gosh I didn’t know there would be so much blood Sam. Will Dee be all right Doc?” “Fine Starbuck. Quit Ya worrying. You’re going to be fine when your turn comes too.” Kara wasn’t so sure. As happy as she was to be having Sam’s baby, she was still a little scared of the thought of bringing life into the world being who she was. Sam held her close as Lee picked up his son and exchanged his daughter with Dee to feed. “Hey you two. Want to hold the newest edition to our family?” He handed the baby off to Sam. Click. Sam felt it as soon as Lee handed the baby off to him. He looked over at Dee. She looked at Sam and smiled. “Looking good over there Anders. Won’t be long until you are holding your own little one.” Sam frowned. The feeling when he held this little being was one of—perfection. He stopped thinking. Looked at Dee and smiled. “Yeah, right.” He couldn’t help it. When he held this child it felt like everything in the world was alright. Suddenly, Lee was handing over the girl to Sam as well. Click, click. Tears streamed down Sam’s face as a feeling he could not explain overwhelmed him. They all stopped and stared at him in surprise. Kara reached out for him. “Sam. Sam are you okay?” Sam looked at Kara and Lee and then at Dee. Then he looked down at the twins and he felt what could only be called a sense of knowing. A sense of perfection intensified. Sam knew everything! He told Lee and Kara to go get Cottle, the nurse and Ishay. “Sam, what’s wrong? What is it?” Dee began to get scared for the babies. Sam was holding them so closely. “Dee. Dee. Don’t you get it? Don’t you see? Can’t you feel it?” “Feel what Sam? You are scaring me.” “Oh Dee. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to scare you, but didn’t you sense it?” “Sense what Sam?” Dee looked at Sam holding the babies. She looked in his face and then at the twins. “Sam? Are you saying what I think you are saying?” “We’ll know soon enough. It sure will explain a lot of things, especially about how Ishay has been acting around us.”


	8. When First We Practice to Deceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lies are compounded with more lies only a miracle can save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, like part one is also for Saathi1013 who continues to provide inspiration and encouragement. I also want to thank Ivanolix for writing Meet Your Storm. It gave me a new perspective on Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and motherhood. Hope you like it.  
> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a second attempt to share how I think my favorite Quad could have ended up. I'm a big fan of Sam/Dee/Lee/Kara quad. I believe that Sam and Dee have a story to tell that did not get covered on the show. This is my take on how I think it could have worked out. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Cottle arrived in the room first, followed by Nurse Sashon and then Ishay. “What’s this all about Sam?” Cottle looked at Sam and the others and saw that Sam was staring straight at Ishay and her expression told him all that he had suspected, but had hid deep inside not wanting to believe it was true, not of one of his colleagues. The twins belonged to Sam and Dee and Kara’s baby belonged to Lee not Sam. The nurse stood there dumbfounded wondering what was going on. Ishay however, Ishay looked down at the floor and then at Sam. There was something akin to contempt in the sneer on her face. Lee, Kara and Dee looked astonished at how Sam and Ishay were glaring at each other. Ishay turned on her heels and walked out muttering “Damn Cylons.” Lee and Kara stood shocked exclaiming, “What the frak was that all about?” Suddenly, the nurse started, a light had come on in her mind and she piped up. “I believe I may have an answer for you. Mr. Adama, when I took your and Mr. Anders’s blood for the CBC I noticed something very strange in Mrs. Adama-Anders’s chart. When Doc Cottle asked me to take your blood in case the babies needed it I knew for sure. Any time we take blood we have to type it in order to make sure it is compatible with the person or persons who are to receive it.” Lee looked at the nurse. “So what are you saying nurse. Is there a problem with my blood that could hurt the babies if they got it?” “Well, I thought I was mistaken, so I redid one of the test that Ishay had done earlier when the paternity tests were done. I’m sorry Mr. Adama, but you could not possibly be the twins’ father. Mr. Anders is. You are however the father of Mrs. Kara Anders-Adama's baby.” 

Kara fainted. Lee caught her before she hit the floor. Dee just stared at Sam. They had had a feeling deep down all along, but because Ishay had told Doc Cottle that Lee was the father they had questioned their feelings. “Lee is Kara all right?” Dee sat up trying to see Kara. “Yeah, just fainted. Sam help me lay her on the other bed.” With Kara on the bed, Lee and Sam stared at each other. “Sam. How do you want to handle this issue with Ishay? I mean she did tamper with a medical record and…and our hearts.” “Lee, honestly, there is always going to be prejudices and human-Cylon issues are not going away overnight. I think we should leave it up to Doc Cottle and the Admiral. I’m just glad we learned the truth now rather than if something had happened to either of us where we would not be able to give blood to our kids if there were ever an emergency.” “Yeah, me too.” “Hey, look who’s up. Kara you okay now?” “Yeah Lee. Guess I got a viper jock in me instead of a Pyramid player, huh?” Lee smiled. “I guess you do at that Starbuck. Does it matter?” “Nah, just as long as it’s healthy and we are all together. We will all be parents to these kids after all.” “You know, you’re right.” 

Sam walked over to Dee and held her hands in his. “Well, I guess it will be you and Lee practicing for a baby, huh?” “Hey. You’re not getting out so easy Dad. I do want to have a child with Lee so we can have a bunch of little Adamas running around, but I wouldn’t mind some more Anders babies either.” Sam kissed her and held her close. “You have made me the happiest man—Cylon in the world.” “We’ll see how happy you are when you get to change their first diapers which I think is right about now.” Sam wrinkled his nose and said, “Not funny Dee. Dee?” Dee had closed her eyes and was feigning sleep as the babies’ cried to be changed. Kara and Lee laughed and watched as Sam tried to figure out what to do with the diapers, powder and wipes. He shook his head and laughed. Despite Ishay's lies and deceptions,it had turned out to be a great day after all.


End file.
